Because I'm the Overlord
by LastChapter
Summary: Still not fully getting the respect he rightfully deserves, Laharl figures out a way to make people see him as more of an adult.
1. Proposal

**LC:** _Bored at work one day, so WHY NOT WRITE A FANFIC?_

_..._

_....Hah, thinking like that is going to get me fired. Or killed._

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Disgaea, etc, etc....._

* * *

As he stood infront of the pedestal, staring up upon the dozens of judges of the Dark Assembly, even Laharl couldn't help but feel a little small. Despite being on Overlord, in all his brilliance and wonder, there was something unnerving about being stared down by so many people at once. No matter, it wasn't like they were going to refuse him anyway, not after the beating he had given them last time.

Arms folded, eyes closed confidently, Laharl nodded his head in confirmation as one of the assembly members repeated his request.

"To review, you want the shop to lower their prices by almost half, yet still sell superior equipment?" A gargoyle asked, reading over a slip of paper in his hands.

"That's right." Laharl answered. "As the Overlord I shouldn't be expected to pay the same amount as others. For the good of the Netherworld I should be fully equipped with the best items available at all times." The young demon said, clearly not seeing the selfishness of his logic. Even if he did, he was still confident that they would not deny him his request. He was the damn Overlord, of course they'd have to agree with him.

There was a murmur of whispering as the judges conversed among themselves, going over the proposal in secret before making their decision. Laharl almost chuckled to himself; What was there to talk about? The faster they passed his proposal the faster he could get out of there.

Hearing the whispering stop, Laharl finally opened his eyes, already anticipating what the general consensus would be. Soon they would agree and he could make out and to the shop, ready to pick up his new things for cheap. Yes, being the Overlord was a glorious thing. The perks were just wonderful. Nothing could stop him no-

"Nay."

"Eh?"

The first voice boomed out, causing Laharl to snap from his thoughts. Instantly he glared daggers at the judge who spoke it, one hand flexing in irritation. Well, it was only one, surely the others wouldn't follow the judge's foolish mistake.

"Nay."

Another voice boomed out, jumping onto the table in front of him in defiance.

"What's wrong with these fools? Don't they know who I AM?" Laharl thought to himself in anger.

"Nay."

Another no.

"Nay."

And another.

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"NAY!"

The young Overlord was literally shaking at this point, the wicked looking axe he had carried into the assembly clenched tightly in one hand. Already he entire assembly has bellowed their disapproval in regard to his affair, and they were standing on their seats, roaring their defiance.

"It seems you didn't learn anything from last time..." Laharl spoke in a quiet menacing tone, his hand already hovering over the "Persuade By Force" button that had popped up on the pedestal in front of him. Not waiting another second, the Overlord slammed his fist down onto the button, destroying it, and the pedestal in his blind anger. Axe held out the ready, Laharl leaped over the ruined remains, dark energy charging through his body. With vicious roars, the senators also leapt forward to meet the Overlord, itching for payback.

Outside, Pleinair, the blue-haired receptionist closed her eyes at the sound of a massive explosion ringing from within the assembly. Used to such things, she pressed a button on the banner beside her, sending out a signal for a crew of clean-up Prinnies. Already knowing that the Prince was inside and no doubt the cause of the commotion, the entire assembly would probably need to be cleaned of unconscious bodies and remodeled.

"..."

Silent as usual, Pleinair resumed her post, eyes still closed as the horrible sounds of battle waged on behind her. Such was the work of a receptionist.

* * *

Minutes later, Laharl exited the assembly, axe hefted over one shoulder. He didn't even pay attention to the group of Prinnies that scurried in past him, carrying stretchers and hammers and such. He himself hadn't been harmed at all. Even if they didn't treat him like one, he still possessed the monstrous power of an Overlord; The carnage within would prove that to anyone.

Even though he had beaten down every last one of those ignorant fools, the young demon was still royally pissed off. It had been a long time since he had ascended to the rank of Overlord, yet most of the older residents still didn't treat him as such. To them, he was just Prince Laharl, son of the late King.

"How dare they! I'm the damn Overlord for crying out loud! Disagreeing with me, trying to fight me, who do they think they are! I'll tear the entire assembly down next time!"

Muttering darkly, Laharl stomped past the hospital, not bothering to go to the shops despite having had his bill passed.

"Something wrong, Prince?" Zommie, the Zombie that always seemed to hang out in front of the hospital piped up as the young demon walked by.

Stopping in his tracks, Laharl turned at the voice. "I told you, call me Overlord now!" He growled out, not having the drive to explode with anger like he normally did.

"But 'Prince' suits you so much better." Zommie replied, not showing the least bit of fear towards the boy.

Laharl was about to open his mouth and argue, but instead he slammed the axe he was carrying down onto the floor, creating a rather large crack in it.. "Yeah, yeah, that's how everyone feels, huh?" He said with a scowl, arms crossed.

Not even seeming to care about the Overlord's feelings, Zommie merely piped up cheerily. "Yup! You'll always be our little Prince." He said happily, though there was a certain fondness for the late King's son behind his words.

Noticing Laharl still sulking (and his answer not having the desired effect) the Zombie couldn't help but pipe up again.

"Cheer up, Prince. Your father wasn't the most popular Overlord either when he first took the throne."

Laharl had begun to tune him out when he said 'father', but the rest of the words reached his ears and he couldn't help but look up in interest. That was new. Whenever people spoke of his dad it was always about how great, or how powerful, or how amazing of a ruler he was. Hearing this from one of his father's former subjects was surprising.

"Really?" He inquired, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. "Yup!" Zommie replied eagerly, head bobbing as if it were about to fall off (being a decaying corpse, chances of that happening weren't too unlikely)

"When you father first started out, people didn't take him seriously either. He was strong, sure, but that wasn't enough to make people fully accept him as a leader." The Zombie began his story, only to be interrupted a few seconds in.

"Well why not?" Laharl asked while trying to pry his axe from the deep crevice in the ground. "An Overlord is the strongest demon in the Netherworld, right? People should fear and respect them for that." The Prince said, giving a grunt as he carried on with his task.

Already having anticipated the Prince's response, Zommie continued. "Well, yes, but sometimes it takes more than strength to get people to follow you."

"Like what?" Laharl questioned, both hands gripping the stuck axe as he pulled, face set in concentration.

"Well, for one, even though he had power, he didn't go around beating on everyone like a _certain Prince _now." Zommie answered, ignoring the glare Laharl shot at him. "He'd listen to other's request when they came to him, he kept his composure and own request reasonable. If there was a problem, he tried to fix it. If something was threatening the Netherworld, he rose up to fight was there for his people, and after a time, they came to respect him and truly see him as the Overlord." Zommie finished his monologue, head nodding once more as he looked torwards the Prince.

Only to see that his tale had fell upon deaf ears.

"GOT IT!" Laharl yelled triumphantly as he finally freed the axe. The momentum of yanking it free carried him a few feet back, but he caught himself at the last moment and held it up in victory.

"Nevermind." The Zombie said, something akin to a sigh escaping his rotting lungs.

"Hey, wait, I heard you!" Laharl said while swinging the axe over his shoulder. "Be there for the people, listen to them, yadayada." He repeated while looking at the Zombie. "But people don't even come to me asking for help. How am I supposed to do that when they still only see me as the 'little Prince'?" He asked, echoing Zommie's words from earlier.

"They don't see you as a grown-up. Maybe that's why. Make them see you as so." Zommie replied, seeming to have lost interest in the conversation. He was now focused on peeping around the corner at the Ronin who ran the hospital.

"And how do I do that?" Laharl asked, eyes narrowed.

"Dunno'. Figure it out." The Zombie shot back, his helping mood over as he carried on with his peeping.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anymore out of the Zombie, Laharl turned on his heel and made his way back to his throne room.

"Make people see me as an adult, huh...?" He questioned himself as he walked throug the castle. The best way to make someone see you as an adult......he was at a lost. Well, what did his father have that he didn't? Thinking back on it, Laharl touched a hand to his chin as he pondered. Something his father had....something his father had.....

Suddenly, the Overlord stopped, an answer popping into his head.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled out, startling a nearby Prinny, causing it to trip and subsequently explode.

Not noticing (or caring) about the casualty he just caused, Laharl picked up his pace to the throne room. There were two people he needed to see.

* * *

"Alright, I got you now!"

"Oh really? Then how about this!"

"What? A surprise attack! But I still have this left!"

"Oh ho, not bad, but take this! Finishing strike!"

"NOOOOOO, not again!"

"K.O. Winner: PLAYER 1!" The television boomed out as one of the virtual characters on screen went flying into the horizon. Two demons sat in front of the T.V, one, the Fallen Angel, Flonne, and the other, the Demon Etna. Game controllers were gripped in their hands, but by the way Flonne loosely held hers, it was obvious she had lost.

"That's five time now Etna...you're really good at this..." Flonne sighed with a weak smile as she put the controller down.

"Yup. Five losses, that mean you owe me five packs of pudding." Etna responsed with a devilish grin, happy at her winnings.

"Ah, but there was this new 'Dark Chef' DVD I wanted to buy...." Flonne said dejectedly, knowing she was going to lose a lot of HL soon.

"Too bad, not anymore." Etna said casually as she turned the game off, cutting short the victory dance her character had begun to do.

The two were interrupted by the door to the throne room bursting open suddenly. Laharl, axe still in hand, entered, face set ahead as he made his way to his grand chair.

"Oh, Laharl, hi!" Flonne said happily to the young demon as he stomped past her.

"Hi Prince, what's up?" Etna also greeted him, although in a much less friendly way.

Ignoring them both, Laharl let the axe fall lazily to the floor as he sat down on his throne, legs folded like a child and eyes still set dead ahead. Flonne and Etna watched him curiously. There were very few things that made Laharl completely silent, so that meant something big was bugging him.

"Uhm, Laharl. Is something wrong?" Flonne asked tentatively, leaning forward slightly.

"......" No answer.

"Hellooooo, Prince?" Etna piped up, waving one hand in front of him.

".........." Still no answer.

Shrugging her shoulders, Etna gave up there. If he didn't want to talk then she wasn't going to waste time trying.

"Laharl, are you alright?" Flonne questioned again, more persistent than Etna. Worry was written clearly on her face as she gazed at the Overlord, awaiting some kind of response.

".........." Yet again, no answer. He just kept staring ahead in that focused manner.

"Leave him, Flonne. If he wants to be moody, let him be moody." Etna said, sitting in front of the television again.

"I guess, but..." Flonne mumbled, not really wanting to give up.

"Oh c'mon, let's play again." Etna said flipping on the console and starting the game up. "Let's go double or nothing. If you win, you won't have to buy my pudding and I'll buy that DVD for you." Etna offered with a wide smile, as if knowing she'd win already. It seemed to do the trick as Flonne turned around quickly, practically scurrying over and snatching up her controller.

"Okay then!" She said, the fire of battle burning in her eyes as she selected her character. The temptation of the DVD being too much to resist.

Laharl still sat silently, oblivious to the various noises coming from the game as the two played. Even though he had decided on his course of action, something was still holding him back.

Meanwhile, Etna bit her lip in a worried manner as the third round begun. She had managed to win the first round, but Flonne, through an amzing combo that surprised even her, had depleted his life bar enough to send her flying in the second match, winning. It seemed that the Fallen Angel was quite determined this time, and the thought of losing wasn't so far fetched now. Fingers moving skillfully as the two played, a fierce battle waged between their virtual avatars as the match went on. Flonne seemed to be in her element, the special meter was full and she had Etna backed into a corner. The only thing left was to execute the start-up move and then she could win.

Unfortunately, Laharl chose that time to speak up.

"I need a wife." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Wha-?!" The words took Flonne by surprise, and she dropped the controller in shock. Not missing the oppurtunity, Etna pushed forward, throwing Flonne's character into the air then finishing her off by punching her straight to the moon.

"K.O. WINNER: PLAYER 1!" The game boomed out, signaling her victory.

"Yes! That still counts!" Etna said with another grin, as she looked over at Flonne, who's face still had surprise written all over it.

"F-forget that. Did you just hear what Laharl said." The former Angel stuttered out, turning to look at the Overlord who was still sitting there as if h had said nothing surprising.

"Oh, that, yeah." Etna replied in nonchalance, also turning to look at Laharl. "Awww...is the Prince finally growing up?" She cooed with a smile, teasing the young demon.

"Shut up, I'm serious!" Laharl yelled back, face lowered into his scarf slightly. Saying it again seemed to take some edge off of him.

Realizing that Laharl was not joking around, Etna's grin also dropped, but an amused look still remained on her face.

"Oh really? What's all this about then? Has the young Prince finally opened up his hearts to the wonders of love~" She purred again, still having fun teasing him.

"S-shut up! It's for....political reasons! Yeah, that's it! Political reasons!" Laharl snapped, jumping up onto his chair before regaining his composure and sitting down again. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, the Overlord began to explain the reason behind his sudden need.

"In order to get people to see me as more of an adult, I decided I need a wife to boost my image." Laharl said with a nod of his head, figuring his explanation was satisfactory."So, I've decided that one of you two will be my wife. How lucky one of you will be to stand next to the Great Laharl!" He finished with jumping up again for dramatic effect.

Of course, logically speaking, he could have simply picked up some random vassal and forced them to be his wife. Not like they could deny his request seeing as how he was the Overlord and could easily smear them off the face of the universe. But, for some reason, that didn't please him. Flonne and Etna were powerful in their own rights, so that was reason enough to have one of them by him to improve his image, but aside from that, the overall familiarity he felt around them would also make things easier.

"Uhm...Laharl. I don't think it works that way...." Flonne said weakly, still shocked at the sudden outburst. Even someone as dense as her could see the faulty logic behind his way of thinking. "In Celestia, marriage is supposed to be something between two people that love each other dearly, not something you use to make people respect you." Flonne said while clasping her hands together, warmness emitting from her words.

"We're not in Celestia." Laharl said sharply, quickly stopping her before she went on with a long tirade. "Look, I need a wife and I need one soon. So which one of you is it going to be!" Laharl questioned hardly, though it came out as more of a demand. He didn't care which one it was really, the marriage would only be in name and title, which is all he cared for.

"Laharl, something like this really can't be decided so suddenly....It takes time and-" Flonne began while holding up a finger, trying to talk sense into the young Overlord, only to be cut-off suddenly by another voice speaking over her.

"I'm for it!" Etna said while raising her hand and grinning wickedly.

"Wha-?!"

"Hmmmm?"

Flonne and Laharl made noises at the same time, both turning to look at the red-haired demon.

"Why are you so eager?" Laharl asked, cautious at her quick response. With Etna, you could never tell her true intention, and he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"I'm curious too, Etna. I had no idea you felt so strongly towards Laharl..." Flonne said in wonder, head tilted sideways like a lost puppy.

Still grinning, Etna put her hand down as she answered them. "It had nothing to do with love. If I can't be the Overlord myself, why not the next best thing?" She said simply, causing both Flonne and Laharl to sweatdrop. "Just think of all the perks that would come with being Queen. I'd pratically be the Overlord myself." She continued, eyes shining with greed. Like Laharl, Etna was only concerned about her own benefits in the matter, namely title and status.

"Of course, that would be reason enough for you..." Laharl said wearily, a part of him already knowing that would be her main motive. Flonne on the other hand seemed to feel differently on the subject, however.

"How terrible. That isn't what marriage is about." She said with an indignant look on her face at the two's disregard for such a holy ceremony.

"So what?" Etna said back. "Demons in the Netherworld do it all the time, it's no big deal here."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it right!"

"Why are you getting so upset. It's not like you have to do it. I said I was fine with being the Queen."

"Who said I'd choose you!"

"But still..."

"I'm don't see what the big deal is, being Queen is fine with me."

"Are you listening? I haven't even chosen you yet!"

"I think I'd be more suited for Laharl!"

The room went silent and the arguing ground to a dead halt. Both Laharl and Etna turned to look at Flonne, who, seemed to have just realized what she said, clamped both hands over her mouth.

"Awwwwwww...how sweet! Our little Angel has finally admitted her feelings~"

"And why's that?" Laharl asked, this time his had tilted in curiosity.

Realizing the two weren't going to let her words go, Flonne took in a deep breath before clasping her hands together and speaking again. "Because...because me and Laharl share a special bond. If anyone should be his wife, I'd be happy to." She spoke her piece, sincerity seeping from her words.

Too bad Laharl didn't seem to feel the same way.

**"Like hell we do!" **He shouted, loud enough to cause Flonne to snap out of her trance and step back a few paces.

"But Laharl." She began with a frown. "If we don't, why do you still wear my pendant?"

"Because I haven't gotten around to throwing it away yet!" Laharl snapped, despite his words making no sense. He had been wearing it for ages now, plently of time to dispose of it if he really wanted to.

"This is cute and all, but I'm not just going to let you become Queen." Etna interuppted, one hand on her hips. It was a title she wasn't going to let go of so easily.

"But you only want it for power!" Flonne protested back, hands held up in disagreement.

"Yeah? So what?"

"It's not right!"

"Who cares? We've been over that."

"Marriage should be between two people who care for each other!"

"Hey...."

"That's not how it works her in the Netherworld, Flonne."

"Even so...."

"Hey."

"So what's the problem?"

"Hey!"

"You should just...."

**"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!"** Laharl boomed out, eye glowing and hair standing upright. His loud voice carried the desired effect and the two broke off their arguing promptly, turning to look at the Prince.

Folding his arms and calming down, Laharl closed his eyes and stood up from the throne.

"I've decided." He began, and both girls looked at him expectantly, waiting for the outcome of his decision.

"Since the two of you can't decide between yourselves, I've made up my mind."

"And....?" The two asked in unison, waiting for him to get to the point.

Turning around and picking up his axe, Laharl hefted it over his shoulder before turning back and around and making his way past them. Standing with his back tot he pair, the young demon closed his eyes in a conclusive manner and gave his answer.

"I'll marry you both."

"What?"

Letting the two grapple with their confusion, Laharl began making his way torwards the door. He had a sudden urge to go kill things, maybe gain a few levels if he felt like it.

"But Laharl-"

"You can't do that!"

Two voices spoke out behind him.

Not even bothering to turn around, Laharl reached the door an opened it.

"Of course I can." He said. **"Because I'm the OVERLORD!"**

And with that, he stepped outside, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Preperations and Expenses

**LC: **_Have you ever wondered what exactly happens to a Prinny after it explodes? Do they revive later? Are they reborn into a different body? Are their wicked souls recycled? _

_....I feel kind of bad for them actually (only not really), after having had tossed them around so much._

_Explosions are fun though, so I don't think I'll stop any time soon._

_I initially didn't plan to do another chapter. The original story was just a one-shot thing I had floating in my head. Now that I look back at it, however, I figured a lot of people would be pissed with such an unconclusive ending, so I decided to extend it by about two more chapters maybe._

_Your reviews were a big factor in this, thanks._

_As said before, Laharl only views his engagement as a purely 'political' thing as he put, so he wasn't prepared to make it into a major event.....Too bad his new wives have a different view on the matter. This chapter deals with the preperations for the wedding, as well as Flonne and Etna's clashing view on how it should be. I tried to add some mre of that N1 humor that was missing from the first chapter this time around._

_I hope you enjoy._

_~LC_

_

* * *

  
_

Laharl watched with a detached interest from his throne as Prinnies scurried here and there, hurrying to carry out some task. A piece of grilled Manticore was in his hands, several large bite marks littering it, showing that the Overlord was currently in the middle of lunch. As he took another bite, he couldn't help but wonder what all the commotion was about. The entire castle had been a flurry of hurrying Prinnies and vassals ever since early that morning. Having not have heard about anything specific happening, however, the young demon merely passed it off as people going about with some dumb task or the other.

"Hmmm..." He mused to himself while tearing off another large chunk of meat with his teeth and chewing fiercely. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Flonne or Etna all day, and that more than often meant they were up to something. Speaking of those two, ever since he had "proposed" a few days ago, they had been relatively quiet, a rare sight for the two females. He had yet to make the engagement public, figuring he could send out a newsletter or something later. Still young and foolish, the Overlord had no idea how such things worked, so his simple solution was the best idea to him now.

"Oh well, as long as they aren't bothering me." Laharl stated to no one in particular as he tore into his meal again, satisfied by the slightly burnt flavor. Finishing it off, he tossed the leftover bone over his shoulder, knowing someone would come clean it up later. He was in the process of standing up when a Prinny waddled over to him, arms (or flippers...he didn't know which would be more suitable) overflowing with various clothes of different colors.

"Greetings King Laharl, dood." The Prinny called out in that goofy manner of theirs. Somehow, adding the 'dood' at the end seemed to negate the formality of the king title, but wasn't much Laharl could so about that.

"Yeah, what is it?" He questioned the hapless penguin. For some reason, whenever he asked someone something, it came out as if he were interrogating them. Oh well, people would just have to get used to it, he wasn't about to go out of his way to sound gentle.

Shifting the clothes in his arms/flippers, the Prinny brought up to large sheets, one black and one white. "I didn't know which color to go with, dood." The Prinny said while shaking one, then the other, looking to Laharl with those blank eyes of theirs.

Caught a bit off guard by the strange question, Laharl raised one brow before motioning to the black cloth without hesitation. "Black, of course. What kind of demon shrouds something in pure white." He gave his verdict, but the Prinny didn't seem to be satisfied.

"That's the one Lady Etna suggested, dood. But Lady Flonne insisted the white one would be better. I'm seriously confused here, dood.

This only further aroused the Overlord's curiosity. Why did Etna and Flonne need so many clothes. More importantly, why was the Prinny referring to them as "Lady"?

"What exactly is this for....?" Laharl began, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he asked. Something wasn't right.

The Prinny, if their faces could show much emotion, looked back at Laharl in just as much confusion.

"Why, for the wedding of course, dood. I need to know what to drape the tables with." It responded, oblivious to the outburst that was coming next.

* * *

Outside, a Scout and Warrior were making their way past the throne room when a terrible voice erupted from within, almost shaking the walls.

**"FOR THE**_** WHAT?! **_**I NEVER APPROVED OF THIS!"**

Before either one had a chance to get out of the way, the huge door burst open, slamming them into the wall and effectively taking off a large chunk of their HP. The Scout was able to retain conscious just long enough to see Laharl bolting down the hall, a protesting Prinny bripped firmly in one hand and being dragged behind the speeding Overlord.

"What the hell do they think they're doing!" Laharl yelled out to himself, eyes ablaze as he skidded around a corner, the helpless Prinny he had seized in his rage slamming against the wall.

"DOOD! Don't take it out on the messenger!"

The Prinny's pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"Just wait until I get my hands on them! I was a moron to consider either one of them!" The Overlord continued to rage as he turned another corner, eyes desperately searching for either of the two females so he could give them a piece of his mind.

* * *

"Okay, now hang those up between the two pillars." A certain Fallen Angel instructed two Prinnies, who then quickly hurried off to hang up a lavish, white drape at they specified place. They were in the assembly hall of the castle, the place where the citizens of the Netherworld would gather whenever the Overlord had an important announcement.

Happily stepping over to another group of workers, Flonne gave them directions on where to set up some chairs.

"We're going to need to make some more room for the benches, but if we put these it should clear up some space. Don't forget, we need to have tables set aside for the flowers when they get here, and then we ca-Oh, Laharl, hi!"

Flonne looked up cheerfully as a certain blue-haired demon came bolting around the corner, a wide smile on her face. It was replaced by a look of shock, however, as the Overlord yet out a wail.

"What is all this!! What do you think-WAAAH!" Too focused in his anger, Laharl failed to see the numerous chairs that were scattered around the hall and crashed into, flipping head over heels. In a desperate attempt to stop himself, he snatched out at the newly hung drape, but only succeeded in ripping it down, along with with the two Prinnies that didn't have a chance to make it down yet. There was a tangle of limbs as the Overlord got wrapped up in the drape, made no better by the fact the demonic penguins had also been caught up with him.

"Ah, Laharl! We had just gotten that in the right place too!" Flonne pouted as she hurried over to the bundled mass on the ground.

"Who gives a damn about that! Get this thing off of me!" The Overlord yelled back as he struggled to free himself. The more he tried, the more he seemed to get tangled. Finally, after losing his patience (which was never really there to begin with), Laharl let out a ferocious roar before grabbing the Prinny nearest to him.

"Dood, wait, what're you...DOOOOOOD!" The Prinny realized too late what was about to happen, and before it could react, Laharl's fist slammed into its plushy stomach. The effect was immediate, the large impact causing the Prinny to burst into an explosion, effectively burning the drape and freeing Laharl in the process.

"No....I had to special order that.....no shops carried that color..."

Standing up and brushing himself off, Laharl turned to the source of the complaint.

"To hell with that! What do you think you're doing?!" Laharl bellowed, visibly fuming as he gestured torwards all of the decorations that had been put up around the hall.

His anger was only met with a smile from Flonne as she clasped her hands together the way she usually did when she got passionate about something.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Flonne practically cooed even though Laharl's expression clearly had the word "NO!" written on it.

"They're an eyesore. What do you need this stuff for anyway? I never agreed to a wedding!" Laharl stomped, one fist raised as if he were about to go on a frenzy and start ripping things down. Knowing him, that probably wasn't far from the truth.

"But Laharl, is we are indeed getting married, it makes sense to have a wedding. You have to." Flonne tried to reason, truly not understanding what Laharl was so upset about it. This whole wife business had been his idea in the first place.

The logic of Flonne's words weren't lost to the Overlord, but his stubbornness would not allow him to reason.

"Hell no! What would the Overlord look like having a wedding? If I say I have a wife that's confirmation enough!" He responded, eyes closed but full of pride. Legality, making it official, such trivial things were below him. If someone were going to protest the validity of it, he'd simply crush them. That's what the strong did.

"So I demand all these things are taking down now. Do you underst-HEY!" It was only then that Laharl realized he had been talking to his self. Further down the hall Flonne had went to greet what looked like a delivery Prinny....an entire group of them actually, all carrying....bundles upon bundles of white flowers.

Dashing over to her, Laharl skidded to a stop as the Prinnies began to carry the flowers into the room.

"What's all this now?" Laharl asked through gritted teeth, brow twitching as the flowers were placed around the room. Already he could envision the people laughing at him. Hah, the mighty Overlord, having his hall decorated with flowers! How cute! Reaching down to pick up a stray one that had fallen down, Laharl had to resist the urge to light everything aflame.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Flonne smiled while turning around. The sparkle in her eyes genuine as she watched them being placed. It had been a long time since she saw flowers this rich and vibrant.

Turning the flower over in his hand, another question entered Laharl's mind.

"Hey....where'd you get all this?" He asked. The Netherworld didn't carry such "pure" things, they have to had come from somewhere else.

Eyes still sparkling, Flonne responded in that dreamy voice of hers. "I had to special order them from Celestia." She answered, not seeing Laharl's eyes widen in shock.

"Special....order..." Laharl repeated, that sinking feeling in his stomach again. Stuff like that was expensive. Very, very expensive.

"Where did you get the HL....?" He asked slowly, mind already rejecting the answer he was expecting.

"Oh, since it's our wedding, I thought it'd be ok to borrow from your Overlord fund."

The simple answer set off an even bigger outburst than before.

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"**

This time the walls actually did shake, and several of the workers froze in their tracks, terrified by the sudden evil energy that was now flowing around the room.

"Umm...what that a problem?" Flonne asked, a nervous smile on her face. She had just figured that if Laharl made her his wife than, well, she'd have access to the fund as well.

**"That was my private fund! I was saving up!"** The harsh response came, though the anger seemed to be directed at everything in general and not just her. Flonne was half tempted to ask what exactly he was saving up for, but before she could, another look of horror crossed Laharl's face.

"Wait....if you're here doing all of this stuff, then that means Etna is..." He trailed off.

"Etna? I haven't seen her all morning. She said she had some stuff to take care of." Flonne piped up, head tilted.

That was enough for Laharl. Even though Flonne had dipped into his fund, he knew she was at least sincere enough to try and not take _too_ much. If Etna was doing the same thing though, he'd be bankrupt before the day was over.

"Here! Take your stupid flower!" Laharl said, thrusting the plant he was still holding torwards Flonne, who accepted it with wide eyes. Before she could give any thanks, the Overlord had ran off again, walls shaking as he cried out Etna's name.

Looking down at the lovely white flower that had been handed to her, Flonne could only stare for a few seconds. Then, with a satisfied smile, she clasped it to her chest and closed her eyes before turning around to go instruct the workers again.

* * *

Out of breath from running around the entire castle at least five times, Laharl panted as he leaned against the wall. He couldn't find Etna anywhere, and that worried him to no end. Already he could see the HL in his fund dropping away like sand in an hourglass.

"Where.....the hell....is she!" Laharl panted out, getting ready to start his search again.

"Where's who?"

The voice came from behind him, and the Overlord couldn't help but jump in alarm. Dashing forward slightly, he twisted around to see who had gotten the jump on him.

There stood Etna, face puzzled at his strange reaction.

"Something wrong, Prince?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He shouted back, to angry to notice that she was still calling him Prince.

"Oh, here and there." The redhead responsed casually, waving one hand.

Laharl was suspicious. She didn't seem to have anything with her, and throughout the castle, he hadn't found anything similar to what Flonne was doing.

"What have you been doing all day?" He asked, arms folded as he stared back at her.

"Oh, y'know, stuff."

Not satisfied with the answer, Laharl pried even more.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff? You haven't been decorating like that Love Freak, have you?" He shot back, getting straight to the root of his worries.

"Me? No. I decided to leave that to Flonne....she seemed so excited to do it." Etna replied with a smile.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Laharl closed his eyes. That was one less thing to worry about.

It that was all all taken care of, then now the only thing left was for him to convince Flonne to take the rest of that junk down. He was about to turn around and leave, when Etna's voice caught his attention.

"Alright boys, bring it in!" She was motioning torwards the door, and a second later, Laharl saw why.

Jaw dropping, he watched in horror as several dozen Prinnies pulled in a gigantic statue of.....Etna. Made from black onyx, it was an exact replica of the red-haired demon, spear help in a triumphant manner as the etched face grinned cheekily down at him.

"What.....what is that...." The words escaped Laharl's mouth, but his whole body felt numb.

Turning to face him, Etna still had that cheeky grin of her spread across her face, mirroring the statue.

"Oh well, since I'm going to be Queen I thought it was only appropriate to have a tribute of myself made. I let Flonne handle to decorations, but I'm sure she won't mind if I set this up in the entrance hall."

If her words reached him, it was difficult to tell. Laharl merely stood there, still in disbelief as the Prinnies pulled the statue past him, lead by Etna.

"Oh, by the way, Prince." Etna shouted down the hallway. "I used your private fund to pay for this, hope you don't mind!" She called out before ducking around the corner and vanishing.

Laharl's cries of aungish for his lost HL could be heard throughout the Netherworld.


	3. Author's Note

After several months of not updating, I can honestly come out and say this now:

I've hit a wall.

It doesn't feel good, and no amount of planning (Read: Laying around taking light naps) has fixed it yet.

I don't intend to give up, so I come ot you, my readers, with a desperate plight.

If ANYONE had any experience with weddings, please contact me as soon as possible. I need to get those creative juices (Hah, innuendo!) flowing again. Email can be found in profile. If you do choose to contact me, just title the mail with something related to the story, or else It may go unread.

Thanks in advance

~LastChapter


	4. We Formally Invite You

**LC:**_ Here it is everyone. The speedy release of the next chapter. I didn't mean to rush, but you all seemed so eager to see what was going to happen next. So, in order to please my eternal fans, I got this out as quickly as possible._

_"But Mr. Chapter, what about the delay?"_

_Mmm? A delay? I have no idea what you're talking about._

_"The long break between the chapters! It took you almost seven months to update!"_

_That never happened._

_"But..."_

_That never happened._

_Now on to the fic~_

* * *

"This...this isn't real...."

Laharl stared in disbelief at what his palace had become in only a few short days. The once sinister castle of the Overlord had now been reduced to something resembling one of those damned Celestian churches. White banners and flower shrouded almost everything in sight, and ornate decorations were littered everywhere. Not only that, but that cursed statue of Etna stared mockingly down at him whenever he entered....it had taken all of his will to stop from shattering it on every occasion.

"Cheer up, Prince. I think it's cute."

Zommie, the ever optimistic Zombie piped up beside the Overlord, mouth set in that permanent, decaying grin of his.

"It's not supposed to be cute!"

Laharl snapped back, eyes ablaze. "What kind of image is this for an Overlord? It looks....it looks just like a church!"

"Well, churches are generally the place where weddings are held, Prince." The Zombie reminded him. "Besides, you _did _bring this upon yourself."

Laharl didn't have the drive to argue on both accounts. His cunning plan had backfired tremendously and now he had this nonsense to deal with. Flonne and Etna had went all out to ready the castle for the wedding, and his protest were promptly ignored or put down. He couldn't wait until this whole business was over.

But, despite all the negatives, his plan had worked to some degree. The entire Netherworld was in a buzz over "King" Laharl's wedding. No doubt this was because Prinnies had been going around handing out flyers to just about anyone for the past few days. When people saw him in the streets, instead of nodding their heads lightly, they'd bow in respect as they told him they were looking forward to the "King's wedding." Having the upgraded title added to his name served wonders to boost Laharl's ego...too bad all of this commotion was stopping him from enjoying it fully.

"So, the wedding's tomorrow, huh?" The Zombie asked, watching in interest as a pair of Archers scampered buy with trays of food to be cooked for the occasion.

"According to the Love Freak, yeah..." Laharl muttered while sitting down next to the Zombie. They were in front of the hospital, as always. For some reason he didn't know, the Zombie was reluctant to leave the spot.....probably hoping he could a peek at the Ronin who ran the place during one of her private moments.

"What do you plan to do for it?" Zommie asked, head lolling in that way that made people think it was about to fall off.

"How the hell should I know? I'm still not sure what people even do at weddings." Laharl answered, chin resting on one hand as he starred out at everything going on.

The Overlord's ignorance wasn't misplaced. Weddings weren't exactly a common occurrence in the Netherworld. Only a few Overlords took a wife in the first place, and when they did, it was usually a much more subtle event.

The two were interrupted by a Prinny approaching. In his hands were a clipboard, various items listed on it.

"Greeting's King Laharl, dood! We need you to sign some delivery orders for the wedding!"

Used to this happening already, Laharl merely nodded in acknowledgment as he signed the board with the pent hat was handed to him, not even bothering to check what the orders were for. At this point, he didn't really care. His Overlord fund had been bled dry over the past few days. He made a mental note to check out the Item World later and see if he could accumulate all the HL he had lost.....not an easy task.

As the Prinny waddled away, Laharl closed his eyes as if seeking guidance. Only now was he realizing how foolish he his previous choice had been. Instead of instantly wrapping up all of his problems like he expected, it brought with it a brand new wagon full of them.

And that pissed him off.

"Going somewhere, Prince?" Zommie questioned as the Overlord stood up, a gun that was holstered on his pants now gripped in his hand.

"I feel like slaughtering a few things." Laharl responded while walking to the Dimensional Gate, mumbling his destination as the Gatekeeper bowed.

Taking one last look into the hospital at the Ronin, Zommie shrugged before following after the Overlord, figuring he might as well come along to kill some time.

* * *

In another world, far more pleasant than the Netherworld of a certain Prince, a young boy ran towards a house, a letter gripped firmly in his small hands. By the two cow-like horns sticking out from his head, it was obvious he wasn't human. Stopping outside the front door, the little demon took a moment to catch his breath before calling out in a slightly nasally voice.

"Adell! Princessssssss! Come look at this!"

His youthful cry rang out, causing a few of the other villagers in the area to look over at him. Sure enough his loud shout carried the intended effect, and after a moment, the front door to the house opened and a red-headed young man stepped out, an elegantly dressed young woman with blond hair close behind him.

"Hm? Taro? What are you yelling about now? Did you get hurt again?" The young man asked as he looked down at the little boy, now known as Taro.

Gazing down at the small boy as well, the woman spoke up, a fond look on her face as she addressed the boy. "Taro, you must try to be more quiet. It is unsightly for a servant of mine to go around making so much noise." She chided him gently, trying to reprimand him without being too harsh.

Seeming to have not heard the warning the two had just given him, Taro shook his head quickly, holding up the letter he was holding and waving it around. "No, no! Look at this! There's a letter for the two of you; The prinny who delivered it said it was important!" He explained quickly, holding out the letter for Adell to take.

Raising one eyebrow in confusion at his little brother, Adell took the letter out of his hand, looking it over as he tried to figure out who it could be from. The sender's name wasn't on it, but the envelope looked expensive and was decorated lavishly, as if it was coming from some fancy palace. Scrawled on the envelope in fancy handwriting was his and Rozalin's name, just as Taro had said.

"Oh? What's that?"

A woman's voice piped up behind the two as another figure walked out of the house. With that eerily happy smile on her face, Adell's Mother looked at the envelope in her son's hand. "That's odd...Who would send a letter to the two of you? I didn't know you were that popular." She asked, just as confused as the other three were when it came to the mysterious envelope.

"Beats me." Adell said with a shrug as he turned the envelope over in search of some kind of indication where it came from. Aside from a gaudy looking wax seal on the back, he didn't find much else that could help them. "I wonder who It's from?" The young man murmured to himself, questions still unanswered.

"Hmmm...The only people who I can imagine would send us a letter are Yukimaru or Tink." Rozalin piped up, thinking over the possible answers. "Yukimaru usually sends her letters by carrier moth though, and Tink said he would be on vacation for a while now that his body is restored."

By now Adell's father had also emerged from the house, adding to the confused group that was pondering over the letter.

"Could it be from Hanako maybe? We did tell her to write home at least once a month."

"No, Hanako wouldn't use something so gaudy. Besides, we already got her letter."

"What about Axel? He seems like the type to use something so as overly decorated as this."

"Yeah, but what reason would he have to write to us?"

As the small group argued talked among themselves, Adell's Mom finally seemed to have had enough of the suspense, taking the letter out of her son's hands.

"Well, the only way we're going to find out who sent it is to open it, right?" She explained, turning the envelope over and breaking the wax seal with one of her nails. Carefully opening it, she slid the letter out, making a show of unfolding it and looking it over. Adell and the others gathered around closer as she began to read.

"Dear loyal subjects..."

She started, the word "subjects" making Rozalin wrinkle her nose briefly, but she kept her silence.

"It is our pleasure to invite you to participate in the glorious event of the Netherworld of King Laharl." At the name, Mom stopped reading and looked up. "Laharl? Isn't that the name of that little brat that Etna and Hanako work for?"

Placing a hand on his forehead, Adell sighed, already not liking where this was going. "Oh great, what does he want? And since when did he become a 'king' anyway?" The red-headed boy sighed. He had been so glad when the little nuisance had decided to leave. That was one problem he was glad to be rid of. Ignoring her son's displeasure, Mom looked down at the letter again and continued to read.

"With great honor, we would be thrilled if you would join us on this special day to pay tribute to the great Overlord as he joins together in...Oh my." Mom cut off suddenly, eye widening for a moment before an amused grin spread across her face.

"Yes? What does it say?" Rozalin asked, wondering about the sudden stop and pressing the woman to continue reading. With a chuckle, Mom looked down at the group before announcing the ending contents of the letter.

"Joins together in marriage with his loyal vassals."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

The various reactions rang out, each person caught off guard by the revelation. Only Mom seemed to be amused by the matter, chuckling lightly as she read over the letter again. "How cute. The little Prince is getting married."

Having gotten over his initial shock, Adell was now scratching his cheek, mouth twisted slightly in a confused manner. "Huh...I never would have guessed that little kid would be interested in something like that. Though I can't shake the feeling that something feels off here." He mused to himself out loud.

"Yes, but when you think about it, it's not that odd for an Overlord to take a bride." Rozalin said beside him, now looking over the letter herself. "Still, I wonder who the brides are to be...I didn't think that little boy had someone like that in mind."

Shrugging his shoulders, Adell ventured a guess. "What about that air-headed Angel that was with him? They seemed kind of close."

"Yes, perhaps." Rozalin said in response, though he mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Looking up, Taro voiced his thought, tired of being silent for so long. "Well? Are you two going to go the wedding? I bet there'll be lots of food there." He asked, thinking of what a party at an Overlord's castle would be like.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Adell folded his arms as he began to answer. "I don't know. This whole thing seems like one headache I'd like to avoid. Besides, I don't-"

He didn't get to finish, Rozalin's voice cutting sharply across his.

"Adell....we are going."

The blond said with a huff while turning around and heading back towards the house, eyes closed in what looked like frustration.

"Huh?" Adell asked, confused by Rozalin's will to go. She didn't seem to hear him, however, as she continued on, vanishing into the house. Adell watched the direction the went in for a moment, before turning back to his family. "She looked kind of angry...I wonder what's wrong...."

"She's probably upset that she got beaten to the point."

With another chuckle, Adell's Mom spoke up, amused by the entire situation.

Looking over at his mother, Adell tilted his head, not getting the meaning behind her words. Grinning some more, Adell's Mom explained to her son what she was getting at.

"Adell, Rozalin is a young woman, and the two of you have been awfully close lately. She's probably jealous that you haven't asked for her hand yet."

"Yeah Adell." Taro piped up, looking at his older brother with a defensive gaze. "Haven't you noticed Princess looking so sad lately? You can be so dense sometimes." The little boy chided his older sibiling, taking a sort of delight at his brother's reaction.

Quickly getting flustered, Adell looked down as he babbled out a response.

"Well, yeah, about that...It's just that I haven't been able to...y'know..." He stumbled out his excuse, trying to find the right words to defend himself.

Moving next to his son, Adell's dad put a hand on his shoulder.

"Adell, you're a man now. If you really feel that way about the Princess, then you should go ahead and propose." He advised his son, hid fatherly instincts showing up in one of these rare instances.

"That's surprising, coming from you." His wife piped up, but he remained quiet, still looking at his son.

"Yeah, well....Weddings and stuff like that cost a lot of money, don't they? I want to make it special for her...." The red-head was still tripping over his own words, getting increasingly flustered by the second. His father only smiled, trying to reassure his bashful son some.

"It's okay Adell. If Rozalin really cares for you, it won't matter. I didn't have much money when I proposed to your mother."

"Yes, and I refused until you got some. How else would we have been able to afford this house?"

"You're harsh, honey....I risked my life in the Item World for days building up HL. Then when I finally came back, all you said was 'this will do' before taking it all."

As their parents argued, Taro spoke up again, pulling on Adell's tie to get his attention.

"What about your Secret Fund? Don't you have a lot stored away in that?"

"Why do you even know about that? And I can't use that...I'm saving up for something." Adell responded while looking down at his younger brother. How everyone had come to know about his "Secret" Fund in the last few days, he'd never know.

As his family started talking among themselves, Adell glanced at the entrance the house where Rozalin had retreated to. Looking at the door for a moment, he turned to his family while walking backwards slowly.

"I....have to go see Rozalin real quick." He said shortly before turning around and heading inside, leaving the others to watch after him.

With a smile, his mother turned to her husband, a motherly warmth in her voice as she spoke.

"I have a feeling things are going to get lively around here once those two get back."

* * *

"Hmmmhmmmmhmmmmm"

A heavy chuckle filled a large chuckle in a different world. The deep sound echoed around the palace, striking fear into the hearts of those who heard it.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

The chuckle suddenly erupted into laughter, sinister energy eminating from the sound as it rang out. It was a dark laughter, filled to the brim with evil intent as it continued to sound out around the large room.

Such a terrible sound...It was hard to believe that it was coming from a book.

"Calm down, Zetta." Salome said as she sat next to the laughing red book, a letter similar to the one Adell and Rozalin had recieved earlier held in her hands.

Zetta continued to laugh loudly, the contents of said letter striking him as extremely hilarious for some reason.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! So, that uppity brat is growing up, huh? How cute is that. Children these days mature too fast. AHAHAHAHAAAA!" The red book continued to laugh to himself, acting just as childish as the "children" he spoke of.

Salome closed her eyes, allowing Zetta to finish his laughing fit before speaking.

"The matter still remains. We have been invited; Are we going to go, or not?" She asked the book sitting next to her, putting the letter down as she picked him up.

Zetta finished up his last few mocking laughs before composing himself again, although a wide smile was still stretched across his cover.

"Hmhmhmmmm...Why not? It would be rude not to grace the brat with my presence. It has been a while since I've gotten out anyway. A wedding, eh? Maybe I should get a new binding!"

Salome sighed at the book's joke, standing up as she held him gently in her hands. Once again the loud laughter began to erupt around the room, Zetta unable to contain himsels any longer.

"HAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAA! That brat getting married...It's too funny! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

Back in his own Netherworld, Laharl was feeling refreshed. After spending several hours viciously killing things, he felt a lot better. Stepping out of the Dimensional Gate with Zommie close behind, the young Overlord stretched after holstering the gun he was carrying.

"Ah...Nothing like a little murder to make yourself feel better." Laharl said with a content grin as he walked. Zommie, as usual, was returning to his place in front of the Infirmary, and Laharl trailed behind him, sitting down as the Zombie resumed his place.

"Glad you're feeling better, Prince." The Zombie responsed while peeping around the corner at the Ronin, his unhealthy obsession still present.

Leaning again the wall, Laharl was happy to just sit there and enjoy the peace, when a Thief waddled up to him, bowing to the Overlord before speaking.

"There you are sir, I've been looking for you." The demon explained while bowing again.

"Hmm? what do you want?" Laharl asked while looking the Thief over. Already he was upset that his peace was getting interrupted.

"Lady Flonne told me to inform you that all the invitations have been sent out."

Raising a brow, Laharl's mouth twisted as he got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Invitations? Didn't the Prinnies already send out flyers around the Netherworld?" He asked. They had been tasked to do that a few days ago to raise awareness of the event. It should have been done and over with by now.

"Yes, those have been sent out already, but Lady Flonne requested we invite Overlords from other Netherworlds as well. Now if you'll excuse me, Lady Etna has tasked me with some other duties." The Thief bowed again before running off to carry out whatever task that had been assigned to him.

Laharl was only able to blankly stare ahead as the report echoed in his mind. The...other Overlords were coming....to his...castle....his white....flower filled....decorated castle....

What kind of sick joke was this?

Out of the corner of his eye, Zommie saw Laharl's hand move. He didn't pay much attention to it at first, but upon taking a second glance, he whipped into full alert.

"Whoa, hey, Prince! What are you doing?! Put the gun down, It's going to be alright!"

* * *

**LC: **_I've gotten rusty._


End file.
